


Cuddles for Nightmares

by Yamitai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentleness, Kissing, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Nightmares, Short & Sweet, Sweet, assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamitai/pseuds/Yamitai
Summary: Can Alfred really help his Russian bear from waking up from his terrors and comfort him the exact right way? (Fluff, lots of lovey rusame, nothing bad, just sweet)





	Cuddles for Nightmares

Alfred felt him shift right against his clothed chest, a simple maroon red tee and a shutter against his legs with boxers with the iconic Cookie Monster on all around, beautiful contrast but that wasn't the point. Even if Alfred displayed himself as a heavy sleeper, he always sensed the nights that Ivan would look completely sadly innocent, not in a adorable way but a deep rooted pity that struggled, physically and emotionally. The sense of a bunny getting trapped and cornered by wolves. Ivan never told his nightmares but his years, with collapses, wars and rebirths he wouldn't be surprised. 

"Nyet... bol, bol..." A whimper from Ivan, cringing more harder. Alfred increasely got more worried as he simply laid, it sucked he couldn't see his disturbed snowball. Damn for being a small spoon tonight. Trying to swift with a bearish giant behind him, able to finally swoop a good gawk to the male, Ivan's brows furrowed and lips drawn in a tight pout. 

The smaller boy moving his hands, accidently scratching at the mattress, making a audible noise, cussing under his lips, but in time, carefully getting it to the shoulder to shake, frowning with the other. He didn't use to much force but he knew during nighttime terrors Ivan could either wake up in a second or be a comatose state, at least with the quakes he put though the Russian's body got a response with a grumble and moving closer. A wonderful start... Alfred trying to not get strangled in the sheets to kiss his cheek up, the face softened, his heart melting slightly at the change. Shaking more, "Vanya.... My star...." Ivan did twitch in the terrors once in a while but at a final hard shake, vibrating though the Russian left him with a final annoyed look and a mumble, almost words but not enough.

"Commie cakes.... Cmon... English or maybe some Russian... w-what you prefer..." he regretted maybe calling him a communist if it was 'that' or telling him to speak not a native language. Kissing up his jugular like a butterfly as an apology. He really right now truly wanted Ivan, Ivan safe and sound, smiling, being sarcastic like an asshole. A asshole he wanted to tackle and cuddle with for hours and eat chips with in bed and just everything! Even if in meetings and in business ways, he was bossy and different. Them waking up together was just.. It make him feel so glad, so energized, warm, loved, it was an insane feeling of dopamine, the pure excitement.

"A...Ah...." Ivan whispered, almost in a stunned way, visibly having a streak of a tear running down his amethyst gems, Alfred not looking at the wet trail, wiping at it, even with Ivan pushing the hand away and swallowed back, probably dazzy. "A-Alix...." he only mumbled out and stared back, the fear in his eyes prominent right when they fluttered open but now, it was strange, mostly replaced with just untalkative blanks. 

Alfred gave his best caring shy smile, a rarity. Kissing his cheek again. He just wanted to knew Ivan was there and Ivan knew he was there, "Need some tea? You got peppermint, I bet that would be good for you, relaxing and um... minty?" Mint was a cooling taste, he hoped it would heal Ivan after what flashed in his mind, "You can follow me too, yea? Keep the blanket around you." He still felt sleep in his joints but took his Vanya's hands, pulling him so gently like a porcelain doll.

"Da, da... I.." Ivan yawned out adorably, Alfred melting even more inside, he hoped he wouldn't become goo. "I would like too..." getting on his knees, wobbly though. 

Alfred nodding on and getting up in the edge of the bed, "We should make the tea and then put on a movie, Disney tonight?" Kiddy movies were his own favorite and it wouldn't be to bad, "Maybe comedy, whatever you want actually!" Correcting himself, oh god... he hoped Ivan didn't notice all his mistakes, clearing out his throat with a grunt, Ivan simply smiling more and even a faint flush.

"Disney... that is good." A simple sentence dropped off but it met so much to Alfred, Ivan wasn't to badly affected... but he looked still worn out and aged. Ivan was following with a even thump on the floor, their feet on the traditional fancy oriental carpet. (Alfred actually got a thift store, it fitted the bedroom at least!)) 

"Heh... your choice, Snow White maybe, Alice in Wonderland? You haven't seen that that much." Alfred glanced back to Ivan, noticing him looking at the well cared tiny viburnum, white flowers dotting with shrubs, however pulling him along like a kid. 

"Alice in Wonderland sounds very good Alix." Agreeing and tilting his head, a hand letting go to fix his scarf as they finally got In a roomy hallway heading to a kitchen, Alfred stopping though with that usually hero expression fading with true care, facing at Ivan right behind.

He just felt suddenly this was perfect, to express gratitude. "I love you." It was voiced like a reminder but it wasn't threating or rude as he faced to the cute Ivan with a mop of wavy messy locks covering his face and the stripped fluffy pajamas, a present from Kat if he remembered that far in their blooming relationship. Pulling them waist to waist for a kiss, tippy toes requires for a confused Ivan but finally feeling his arms lace around his back, smooching openly and freely.

They broke for a time being with Ivan chuckling with a morning rasp, "Ya lyublyu tebya Alyosha... but are we getting off track?" They were close and it was so valued but Alfred pouted jokingly, kissing again and almost going in to nibble slightly on the thin lower lip.

"Nah... We got all the time you need, ok Ivan?" Alfred wisped, Ivan finally going, tilting up Alfred's chin for something way different of a kiss, a familiar liplock of passion and soon a meeting of tongues cressed, fondled so sweet and gentle until they finally parted for one last needing smooch.

Ivan was almost gasping softly but a wide gleam replaced his earlier emotion, "Tea now? Then we can do as much as affection as you want." 

Alfred blushed and rolled his eyes but still looped his arms around Ivan, "Fine... Peppermint, right my big guy?" He tried to be disappointed but was waving his tail if he had one, his hands falling limp to enlock with Ivan's broad hand, Ivan gladly taking back.

"Mhm. With a little raw honey as well." They kept those stares, lovers among the stars, for a moment until looking away, red and moving along space and time to the kitchen

"Yes my star, anything for you, cause you deserve it all." was the sweet response, so formal but it needed the addressed, Ivan was the one friend and lover he didn't want to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has noticed I have copied some stories from my unnamed Wattpad, sorry if it alarmed you and I really am only copying my more quality works. Hopefully I'll get to build this make more on Ao3 but maybe not, hopefully though I will be creative enough. Originally published August 15, 2016. Really bad with the copying over system so I just did it this way.


End file.
